Adieu mein Leben
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Wie wird aus Elphaba wirklich die Böse Hexe? Was treibt sie wirklich zu der Entscheidung? Eine Interpretation von GUTES TUN im Musical.


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, deswegen ich borge sie mir auch nur von Gregory Maguire und Stephen Schwartz aus. Das Lied „Abschied nehmen" ist von Xavier Naidoo, Rechte liegen bei ihm.

Ich habe leider im Moment für meine deutschen WICKED-Fanfics, daher sind alle Rechtsschreib- und Grammatikfehler meine Schuld. Ich kann mich einfach nicht für eine Rechtschreibung entscheiden und Kommas setz ich nach Gefühl, so mal als Entschuldigung angemerkt.

Diese Fanfic ist für Aelphaba, Sie hat mir in einer Mail das Kompliment DRAMA-QUEEN gemacht und ja, ich fass das als Kompliment auf. Es wird auch wieder etwas lustig oder zumindest weniger trauriges geben.

**ADIEU MEIN LEBEN**

**Und Gestern drang die Nachricht dann zu mir  
Ich weiss nicht, aber es zerriss mich schier  
Denn keiner kann mir sagen wie es geschah**

„Eleka nahmen nahme atum atum eleka nahmen eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen. Taub und stumpf sei sein Fleisch, ohne Blut sei sein Herz und bei Schlägen sei er frei von Schmerz. In der grausamsten Not und der dunkelsten Zeit, sei er immer vor dem Tod gefeit, vor dem Tod gefeit. Eleka nahmen nahme atum atum eleka nahmen eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka . . eleka."

Verzweifelt wandte Elphaba den Blick vom Grimmerich ab. Es war doch sinnlos. Warum sollte sie noch versuchen Fiyero mit einem Spruch zu retten. Es war doch schon zu spät. Sie hätte gleich handeln sollen. Sie hätte ihn gar nicht erst in Gefahr bringen sollen. Es war alles so sinnlos und es war IHRE Schuld. Sie hätte es ihm ausreden sollen seine Verlobte und ein Leben in Sicherheit zu verlassen.

Das Abenteuer in das er sich gestürzt hatte, hatte ihm den Tod gebracht und sie blieb wieder allein zurück.

Elphaba blieb nur die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht.

_Fiyero schob alle Gedanken und Zweifel beiseite, es war richtig was er getan hatte, dieser Moment machte ihm deutlich, dass er seine Entscheidung mit Elphaba zu gehen, niemals bereuen würde. Auch wenn ihnen vielleicht nur ein kurzes Glück vergönnt werden würde, so würde er jeden Moment, den er mit ihr zusammen sein konnte genießen, er würde ihn so genießen, als wäre es sein letztes Moment in Oz._

_Elphaba sah ihm tief in die Augen, sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. In ihm spiegelte sich Begierde. Begierde nach ihr und die Sehnsucht nach mehr. Sie hatte sich immer danach gesehnt, dass ein Mann sie mit einem solchen Blick ansehen würde, aber von dem Tag an in der Smaragdstadt, ab dem Tag, als man sie in Oz nur noch als Böse Hexe des Westens kannte, hatte sie aufgegeben daran zu glauben, hatte sie aufgegeben auf einen solchen Mann zu hoffen._

_Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schließlich beugte er sich vor, um sie zu küssen. _

_Elphaba schloss ihre Augen, und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. So näherte sie sich ihm wieder und nun war sie es, die ihn küsste. Es war wunderschön, seine zarten Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, ein wunderschönes Kribbeln erfüllte ihren Körper. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so voller Leidenschaft geküsst und der Wunsch nach mehr wurde immer größer. Fiyero vergaß die guten Vorsätze._

_Als sie sich atemlos trennten hielt er sie immer noch in seinen Armen._

„_Was ist?" fragte er, als er den Blick in ihren Augen nicht deuten konnte._

„_Es ist nichts. Nur zum ersten Mal fühle ich mich irgendwie wicked."_

_Fiyero zog sie an sich. Elphaba spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihren Nacken. Seine Worte ließen sie schaudern, das merkte er - und von ihrer Schönheit bezaubert, wurde sein Wunsch, sie zu berühren und zu küssen immer größer. Er hatte sie heute schon im Arm gehalten, schon geküsst und er wollte es wieder tun. Er war wie ein Drogensüchtiger und seine Droge hieß: Elphaba._

_Fiyero neigte seinen Kopf herunter und begann, sanft ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern zu streicheln und zu küssen. Sie genoss es denn seine Lippen waren warm und weich, und jede Berührung mit seinen Händen und Lippen auf ihrer Haut jagten ihr Stromstöße durch den Körper. _

_Die Welt um sie herum hörte auf zu existieren. Für ein paar Stunden._

Erst ein, dann zwei und dann immer mehr Tränen rollte ihre Wangen herunter.

Die Welt war so unfair.

Nie war es ihr vergönnt gewesen glücklich zu sein. Es war als wäre sie vom Tag ihrer Geburt an verflucht gewesen. Verflucht dazu, dass jeder Mensch, der ihr etwas bedeutete in seinem oder ihrem Leben großes Leid widerfahren würde. Erst der Tod ihrer Mutter bei der Geburt von Nessarose, dann Nessa's Tod und jetzt war ihr auch noch Fiyero genommen worden.

Es gab noch soviel, dass sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, dass wichtigste die drei Worte: ICH LIEBE DICH.

In der vergangenen Nacht waren ihr sie nicht über die Lippen gekommen, aber sie hatte es gefühlt, dass sie ihn liebt, eigentlich vom ersten Tag an hatte sie Gefühle für ihren Fiyero gehabt. IHR FIYERO. Ihr Fiyero war jetzt tot. Und sie war schuld daran.

Elphaba ging hinüber zum Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus. Noch ein Stückchen mehr und sie wäre bei ihm. Aber nein. Das wäre der wahrscheinlich feigste Weg sich aus dem Leben zu schleichen. Er war tot, aber sie lebte und sie konnte noch einiges tun. Ihn rächen. Sich endlich das holen, was ihr zustand.

„Nun denn genug! Dann sei es..., dann sei es so: Für ganz Oz will ich nun die böse Hexe sein." Elphaba lachte, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. Dieses Lachen kündigte an, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

Es war Wahnsinn.

Aber war der Tod des geliebten Menschen nicht Grund genug jemanden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

War die Tatsache, dass man schwere Schuld in seinem Leben auf sich geladen hatte, nicht Grund genug wahnsinnig zu werden.

Elphaba warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Seite im Grimmerich, die Seite mit dem Spruch, von dem sie gehofft hatte damit Fiyero zu retten. Es war zwecklos. Sie klappte das Buch wieder zu. Sie hatte keine Verwendung mehr für die Sprüche. Nicht heute.

Sprüche konnten die Toten nicht zurückbringen.

Sprüche konnten ihr keine zweite Chance geben.

Aber trotzdem hätte sie gerne alles für eine Chance gegeben Abschied zu nehmen.

**Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen  
Das werd ich mir nie vergeben  
Man, wie konntest du von uns gehen  
Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen**

**E****NDE**


End file.
